Suicide carcéral
by Wizzette
Summary: OS. Drago est condamné à la prison à perpétuité pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Il ne supporte plus sa détention. DEATHFIC. HPDM. BZGW


Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS en entendant le suicide d'un prisonnier à la télévision.

Cet OS comporte des **suicides**, et un **slash** (relation entre hommes), ceux qui n'aime pas ne sont pas obligés de lire.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes de ce texte sont disponibles sur mon LiveJounal : wizzette . livejournal 3935 . html

* * *

"Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy, vous êtes jugé coupable du meurtre de Ginerva Molly Weasley, mort survenue le deux mai 1998 lors de la bataille de Poudlard."

La sentence venait d'être prononcée, après deux heures de procès et de délibération en ce matin de début octobre.

Blaise Zabini tenta de se lever et cria un "NON" tonitruant faisant tourner de nombreux regards vers lui, mais il n'ajouta rien et quitta le plus rapidement possible la salle. Monsieur et Madame Weasley semblaient soulager qu'un coupable à la mort de leur unique fille soit trouvé. Harry Potter ne regarda pas le blond, qui était en train de se faire emmener sans rien dire vers une porte près du banc des accusés. Il serait par la suite transféré à la prison d'Azkaban. Ron et Hermione suivirent leur ami dehors. Seul eux pouvait deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête du brun.

Le deux mai 1998 avait eu lieu la bataille de Poudlard, dans laquelle Harry Potter avait vaincu définitivement Tom Elvis Jedusor plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le seul mort de cette noire journée : Ginerva Weasley, Vincent Crabbe, Fred Weasley, Colin Crivey, Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy et de nombreuses autres personnes étaient décédés en luttant de leur mieux pour défendre leurs camps et idées.

Tous les mangemorts ou supposés mangemorts se faisaient juger et, le plus souvent, étaient condamnés à la perpétuité.

Drago Malefoy faisait parti du deuxième groupe. Il avait été aperçu sur le champ de bataille par plusieurs membres actif de l'ordre du Phœnix qui n'avaient pas su dire contre qui il se battait réellement. Seul Harry, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, avaient affirmé que le garçon les avait aidé durant la guerre. Cela avait permis au juge de le déclarer non coupable lors de son premier procès, consistant à déterminer s'il était un partisan de Voldemort.

Ses parents étaient des mangemorts confirmés. Molly Weasley avait témoigné l'avoir vu non loin de l'endroit où avait été trouvé sa fille sans vie peu après. Bizarrement, il avait clamé être innocent mais ne s'était pas défendu plus que cela lors du procès qui venait de se dérouler afin de juger si oui ou non, il était coupable de la mort de Ginny Weasley. Le second procès de Drago Malefoy après la guerre.

Le lendemain matin, la gazette du sorcier indiquait l'issu du procès de Drago Malefoy. Mais bientôt l'affaire ne fit plus parler personne. Les jugements étaient devenus une routine pour tous les sorciers.

La vie reprit son cours pour tous les proches de Ginny Weasley. Harry se rendait au centre de formation des aurors tous les jours, depuis sa rentrée de septembre. Ron aidait son frère George à sa boutique. Hermione avait réussi à se trouver un emploi au ministère de la magie.

(-)

Un peu plus de deux mois passèrent encore comme cela jusqu'au jour où la gazette du sorcier titra : "Suicide du prisonnier Drago Malefoy"

Dans l'article, on apprenait que le garçon s'était pendu dans sa cellule durant la nuit. Apparemment, il n'aurait pas supporté ses conditions de détention.

Alors qu'Harry allait quitter son école, le directeur du quartier des aurors l'appela dans son bureau. Il le fit s'asseoir avant de prendre la parole :

"Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que Drago Malefoy s'est suicidé hier. Harry acquiesça, se demandant le lien existant entre l'ancien serpentard et lui. Avant tout, je voudrais savoir quelle genre de relation entreteniez vous ?"

Harry rougit un peu, mais répondit rapidement après avoir réfléchit un instant :

"Tout le monde sait que, durant nos premières années à Poudlard, nous étions loin d'être ami. Nous pouvons même nous qualifier d'ennemi. Nous nous insultions et nous battions souvent. En sixième année, Voldemort lui a confié une mission. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'approuvait pas les méthodes du mage noir. Il est venu me voir un soir, après la mort de Dumbledore, il m'a expliqué longuement toute la situation, il ne pouvait pas quitter Voldemort sans être en danger de mort. Nous avons donc continué devant tout le monde à nous disputer mais il me faisait régulièrement des rapports que je transmettais aux membres de l'Ordre. Seul Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Blaise et moi savions qu'il avait changé de camps et qu'il était l'informateur. Blaise n'a pas tardé à suivre Drago pour nous rejoindre. Nous avons vite remarqué que, tous les six, nous nous entendions bien et nous sommes devenus amis malgré que tout le monde pensait que nous nous détestions. Je sais qu'il n'a pas tué Ginny, et s'il l'a fait, c'était un accident.

- Avant de se pendre, il a écrit une lettre à votre intention et une autre pour monsieur Zabini. J'ai dû l'ouvrir afin de vérifier les informations contenus. La voici, vous pouvez partir."

Harry, étonné, prit la missive, sortit du bureau puis du ministère et transplana directement chez lui. Il s'installa dans le canapé beige deux places du salon. Il ne pensait pas recevoir une lettre du blond dans de telle circonstance. Il ne pensait même pas que le garçon se suiciderai en prison de cette façon. Il savait que se serait dur pour lui mais pas qu'il en viendrai à une telle extrémité. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se dépêcha de les enlever d'un geste rageur de la main. Pourquoi donc Drago Malefoy s'était-il suicidé ? Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné ? Pourquoi lui avait-il laissé une lettre, parce qu'il est le survivant ? et que contenait-elle ?

Il décida de déplier le petit papier froissé, sûrement que les feuilles n'étaient pas en libre service dans les pénitenciers.

Le mot n'était pas très long :

_"Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que j'ai réussi ma tentative de suicide._

_Tu as dû sûrement te demander pourquoi j'ai choisi cette voie. C'est simple : je ne supporte plus de vivre dans cette prison. Il faudrait que tu le vois par toi même pour te faire ta propre opinion. Je te demande de ne pas me juger._

_Nous partageons à quatre une petite cellule. Nous n'avons que peu d'espace et d'intimité. L'hygiène n'est que peu présente._

_Je voulais que tu saches que ce n'est pas moi qui a tué Ginny. Je la considérais comme une amie, un petite sœur. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir, comme beaucoup d'autre. Je l'ai vu mourir sans rien pouvoir faire, mais ce n'ai pas moi qui a lancé le sort. Je peux néanmoins te dire que sa mort fut un accident._

_Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je te raconte tous cela et pourquoi je t'écris._

_Alors que nous étions encore à Poudlard et que je suis devenu un genre d'espion pour toi, le bon vieux temps, je suis progressivement tombé amoureux de toi. Et oui, le prince des serpentards que tous croyaient mangemort, Drago Malefoy, était amoureux du survivant, gryffondor. Tu dois bien rigoler en lisant cette lettre, mais je ne voulais pas mourir sans que tu le saches._

_Je crois t'avoir tout dis. Je vais te laisser._

_Embrasse la belette et le castor pour moi._

_Je te souhaite plein de bonheur dans ta vie._

_Drago Malefoy."_

Harry ne revenait pas des révélations qu'il venait de lire. Il ne se doutait pas que les conditions de vie en prison était si difficile, et encore moins que le garçon l'aimait. Qu'aurait-il pu se passer s'il l'avait sut plus tôt ? Il ne quitta pas son fauteuil de toute la nuit, réfléchissant au dernier événement survenu, ne mangeant même pas. Il se réveilla alors que la lumière du soleil illuminait le salon. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi. Il ne se présenta pas à son école le jour suivant, il répondit à son proviseur qu'il était malade lorsqu'il reçu une lettre lui demandant la raison de son absence.

Le soir, Ron et Hermione vinrent voir ce qui n'allait pas. Ils le firent un peu rire et Harry promit de retourner en cours le lendemain. Mais une chouette hulotte vint bouleverser ses projets, au petit matin, lorsque Harry était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner les yeux cernés à cause des larmes pleurées toute la nuit et le manque de sommeil. Elle avait une petite lettre blanche accrochait à sa patte gauche. Harry ne reconnut pas l'animal. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la missive afin de ne pas arriver en retard, mais il aurait mieux fait de prendre tout son temps.

_"Harry,_

_Je sais que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup donné de nouvelle depuis la fin de la guerre et que nous avons quitté Poudlard. Je le regrette maintenant._

_Tu n'es pas sans savoir ce qui est arrivé à Drago._

_Notre petit groupe des six a encore perdu un de ses membres, et va bientôt en perdre un autre._

_Tu ne sais pas combien je m'en veux pour ce que Drago a fait, c'est mon meilleur ami. Il a toujours était là pour moi. Il était innocent._

_Tu vas me demander comment je sais que ce n'est pas lui le meurtrier de Ginny, ma réponse est simple : parce que c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Pendant toute la bataille, Drago et moi avons combattu côte à côte. Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés un instant de vue. À un moment, nous étions près de la forêt interdite, Ginny nous avait rejoint. Nous nous battions ensemble contre cinq mangemorts, dont Lucius Malefoy. J'ai voulu lui lancer un Avada après qu'il ai utilisé le Doloris contre Ginny, mais il a bougé au dernier moment. C'est Ginny qui s'est pris le sort. Elle était derrière lui._

_Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je m'en veux. Drago a tué son père quelques secondes plus tard. Nous avons dû quitter le champ de bataille, je n'arrivais plus à me battre. Trop secoué._

_Le lendemain, les aurors sont venus nous arrêter. Lui, parce que ses parents étaient des mangemorts, et moi parce que j'étais à serpentard ainsi que son ami. Je n'allais pas bien du tout. J'avais tué celle que j'aimais, celle pour qui j'aurai donné ma vie. Tu as bien compris, j'étais amoureux de Ginny (je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Drago l'était de toi, je peux te le dire maintenant qu'il n'est plus)._

_Tu as témoigné à nos procès comme quoi nous n'étions pas des mangemorts et que nous t'avions aidé. Nous avons été relâché._

_Quelques jours plus tard, des aurors sont venus nous interroger sur la mort de Ginny. Madame Weasley nous avait aperçu près du lieu où sa fille fut trouvée quelques instant plus tard. Elle accusait Drago. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'a pas pensé à moi, sûrement à cause des relations que les Weasley avaient avec les Malefoy. Drago a suivit les aurors sans rien dire. J'ai voulu me lever pour me dénoncer mais Drago m'a fait signe de ne rien faire._

_J'ai été le voir en cellule, le lendemain. Il a déclaré que je ne tiendrais pas une seule journée en prison, que j'étais trop faible. Il a convenu que, vu que je lui avais évité un sort au début de la bataille, c'était sa redevance. Il aurait dû être mort. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix._

_Je n'ai pas pu le revoir avant son procès où, comme tu le sais, il a été jugé coupable à ma place. En prison, j'ai pu lui rendre visite une seul fois. Il m'a assuré qu'il allait bien alors que je sentais que ce n'était pas le cas. J'aurai pu le faire sortir de là en avouant que c'était moi le meurtrier de Ginny. J'aurai dû._

_J'ai tué les deux personnes à qui je tenais le plus : Ginny et Drago._

_Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je m'en veux._

_Je voudrai que tu donnes le début de cette lettre aux aurors afin de réhabiliter Drago. À part son père, il n'a tué personne._

_Lorsqu'ils viendront pour m'arrêter, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Je ne peux pas supporter plus longtemps de me sentir coupable. Comme tu l'as peut être compris, je vais me suicider, la lame de rasoir posée près de moi agit comme un aimant sur moi._

_Je t'ai envoyé cette lettre afin de rétablir la vérité et te souhaiter une bonne fin de vie heureuse. Tu mérites le bonheur._

_Blase Zabini, Un homme qui ne peut plus vivre, écrasé par le poids de la culpabilité."_

La tranche de pain que tenait Harry, avant sa lecture, tomba sur la table.

Avant son ouverture, plusieurs taches signifiaient que des larmes avaient frôlés le papier avant. De nombreuses gouttes supplémentaires étaient tombés durant la lecture d'Harry.

Le garçon se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, la lettre toujours dans sa main. Il sortit et transplana jusqu'au lieu où vivait Blaise. Il arriva donc devant un grand immeuble en brique rouge de dix étages, avec de nombreuses fenêtres en chêne sur le devant. Il traversa le grand hall au mur couleur crème en se retenant de ne pas courir. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il ne remarqua pas la gardienne présente au guichet noir d'accueil, ni le couple assis sur un fauteuil rouge du coin détente sur le coté gauche composé de trois grands canapés entourant une petite table basse en verre. Il prit à droite et démonta presque le bouton de l'ascenseur en appuyant dessus, manquant de peu de retourner une des deux hautes plantes vertes qui entouraient l'appareil.

L'écran situé au dessus de celui ci indiquait le chiffre neuf, puis le huit, puis le sept. Il mit plus de temps pour arriver au six, puis le cinq, le quatre où il s'arrêta encore, le trois, le deux, le un. Et enfin le zéro. Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant descendre une mère avec un enfant âgé de quelques mois dans les bras. Une femme vêtue d'une tunique bleue représentant une technicienne de surface de l'établissement resta dans l'ascenseur avec son chariot de désinfectant et sac poubelle. Harry s'engouffra rapidement dans la machine et appuya sur le numéro cinq, étage où il logeait Blaise si ses souvenirs étaient corrects.

Pour son plus grand malheur, l'appareil descendit jusqu'au sous sol où la femme sortit laissant Harry seul. Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois au rez de chaussée où un homme quinquagénaire barbu aux cheveux blanc entra. Celui ci sortit au troisième étage. Harry râla contre les immeubles protégés du transplanage et sur sa méconnaissance de l'établissement, car il ne savait pas où se trouvait les escaliers. Il croyait être le prochain arrêt mais l'ascenseur s'ouvrit au quatrième étage sur du vide. La personne ayant appelé l'appareil devait sûrement en avoir eu marre d'attendre et avoir pris les escaliers. Il arriva enfin au cinquième étage.

Il sortit en vitesse de la machine. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite. Il était dans un couloir au couleur bleu ciel. Une petite table ronde était devant lui avec une fleur jaune dessus. Harry se souvint que Blaise habitait à gauche. De petites lampes étaient placées le long du couloir. Il frappa brusquement à la porte devant lui. Celle de son ami. N'ayant pas de réponse au bout de quinze secondes, il tenta de l'ouvrir. Elle était fermée à clé. Il prit sa baguette dans la poche de son manteau, mais bien sur celle ci était bloquée dans le fond et il mit un peu moins d'une minute pour la sortir et murmurer le sort d'ouverture. La porte s'entrebâilla.

Harry cria des "Blaise, Blaise, c'est Harry, répond s'il te plaît." en poussant la porte.

Il était dans une salle de taille moyenne de couleur verte claire, une table haute rectangulaire était devant lui entourée de six chaises. Une étagère contenait de nombreux objets de toute sorte sur la gauche. À droite, il avait un petit bar qui cachait une cuisine encastrée en bois blanc. Blaise ne répondait pas aux appels d'Harry et le garçon ne le voyait nul part.

Il ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva, elle donnait sur un toilette beige. Personne à l'intérieur. Harry avait de plus en plus peur. Il ne trouvait pas son ami. Qu'avait donc t-il pu faire ? La seconde porte, juste à coté de la première donnait sur une salle de bain mauve, carrelée, composait d'un lavabo et d'une douche. Il n'y avait pas plus de monde que dans la pièce précédente.

La dernière porte était la chambre jaune de forme carrée. Harry retint à grande peine de rendre le peu de chose présente dans son estomac. Blaise Zabini était couché sur son lit. Sa tête reposait calmement sur l'oreiller, habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir assorti. Certaines places du bas étaient plus foncés que le reste. Ses bras, flasques, reposaient le long de son corps inerte. Il était plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait aperçu. Son teint, foncé, était plus clair qu'habituellement. Les yeux du garçon étaient clos, il arborait un fin sourire. Du sang, s'échappait doucement des deux poignets du noir donnant au drap, originairement blanc, une couleur rougeâtre. Un rasoir était dans la main droite du garçon. Harry se précipita vers son ami, s'accroupit au pied du lit. Il essayait de faire abstraction de la substance pourpre colorant la literie. D'un sort, il referma les blessures au bras. Il mit sa main au niveau du cou du garçon, à l'emplacement de l'artère carotide. Le pouls était négatif. Il posa ensuite sa main sur le ventre de son camarade et tenta de sentir le souffle de son camarade en penchant sa tête au dessus de sa bouche. Il ne respirait plus.

Il envoya son patronus au chef des aurors, en expliquant qu'un homme de vingt ans s'était taillé les veines dans sa chambre en précisant l'adresse et l'étage. Il demandait de l'aide. Grâce à un sort de lévitation, Blaise fut déplacé sur le sol dur de la chambre. Harry entreprit un massage cardiaque en commençant par trente compressions suivit de cinq insufflations. Il avait retrouvé ses réflexes d'apprenti auror. Le stress était présent mais maîtrisé et transformé en positif. Il donnait tout ce qui pouvait pour le sauver. Il ne voulait pas perdre un autre de ses amis. Il fallut sept minutes pour que trois hommes vêtus d'une tunique rouge arrivent dans l'appartement. Harry n'avait pas arrêté sa manœuvre de réanimation. Les nouveaux venus firent rapidement un état des lieux. Ils évaluèrent que le garçon avait perdu trop de sang. Une transfusion ne servirait néanmoins à rien car cela faisait trop longtemps que le cœur ne battait plus. Même s'il était réanimé, il aurait des séquelles irréversibles.

Harry ne voulait pas admettre la nouvelle et cria des "Non, non, il n'est pas mort", en appuyant fort sur le thorax du noir. Les secours le calmèrent rapidement grâce à un sortilège d'allégresse. Blaise Zabini avait bien prévu son coup, il s'était taillé les veines juste après avoir envoyé son hibou, qui, il le savait, mettrait un moment avant d'arriver à son destinataire. Celui ci arriverait trop tard pour le sauver. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que le garçon était décédé.

Harry passa à son bureau juste pour déposer la lettre de Blaise, afin que sa dernière volonté de rétablir la vérité soit respectée. Le proviseur de son école lui avait dit de retourner chez lui ce jour là ainsi que le lendemain, jour de l'enterrement des deux garçons. Drago Malefoy ayant était ramené à Londres afin d'y avoir sa dernière demeure. Les quelques amis de Blaise Zabini, étaient aussi ceux de Drago. Ils auraient une tombe voisine et l'enterrement était célébré au même moment. Ron et Hermione, passèrent toute la journée avec Harry au douze square Grimmaurd. L'ambiance était loin d'être au beau fixe. Tous arborait un visage décomposé, personne ne plaisantait, les yeux étaient rougies à cause des nombreuses larmes qui ne purent empêcher de glisser le long des joues.

Madame et Monsieur Weasley ne voulurent pas venir rendre un dernier hommage aux corps. Ils considéraient que c'était le mieux qui pouvait arriver à la société. Des assassins en moins. Peu de monde vinrent voir les défunts.

Le lendemain à dix heures, Harry, Ron et Hermione transplanèrent au pied d'une haute grande chapelle en vieille pierre. La battisse paraissait être âgée de plusieurs décennies, si ce n'est siècle. Un escalier d'une dizaine de marche menait à une porte en bois, ouverte au moment où le trio arriva. À l'intérieur, il y avait une trentaine de rangées contenant une douzaine de chaises chacune séparaient par un vide de trois mètres au centre. Quatre piliers, disposés en carrée, retenaient l'édifice. Au fond de l'église, surplombant tout le lieu, se tenait un autel drapé de blanc dans le cœur. Des cierges brûlaient doucement dessus. De part et d'autre de l'autel, un cercueil en bois foncé était placé

La salle était encore vide alors que la cérémonie commençait à 10h30. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent au premier rang. Les deux défunts n'avaient plus de famille. Les parents de Blaise étaient morts, tout comme Lucius Malefoy. Narcissa avait coupé les ponts avec son fils car il avait tué son mari. Seul les amis seraient donc présent, et ils risquaient d'être peu nombreux.

À 10h15, personne n'était arrivée. À 10h20, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année entra par la porte arrière, il était vêtu d'un longue tunique bleu. Il salua les jeunes et s'affaira près de l'autel. Quelques secondes plus tard, Minerva McGonagall s'installa. Neville Londubat entra accompagné de sa grand mère. Il dit bonjour à ses amis en prenant place à coté d'eux. Pansy Parkinson arriva en compagnie de Grégory Goyle. Ils n'exprimèrent que le strict minimum de politesse vis à vis des personnes présentes. À 10h30, le religieux demanda si tout le monde était présent. Après s'être concerté du regard, tous acquiescèrent. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que beaucoup d'individus soit présent, mais ils pensaient être plus nombreux quand même. Luna entra à ce moment là :

"Bonjour à tous, je suis en retard ?" Alors que tous était habillés en noir, elle arborait une tunique jaune canari avec un collier bleu et des rubans. Elle avait ses éternelles boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis. Elle s'assit à coté de Neville.

Le curé reprit :

"Nous sommes en ce jour réunit pour célébrer l'enterrement de Drago Malefoy, qui a mis fin à sa vie, il y a deux jours dans sa cellule de prison, et de Blaise Zabini, qui s'est suicidé hier dans sa chambre." Il résuma rapidement la vie des deux défunts. Il bénit ensuite les corps. Il demanda si quelqu'un souhaitait prendre la parole.

Personne ne se leva. Harry, ne voulant pas que ses amis soit mit en terre sans avoir eut un dernier discours rejoignit la petite estrade devant tout le monde.

"Je vous préviens que j'ai préparé aucun discours mais je ne veux pas que Drago et Blaise soit enterrés sans que quelqu'un leur ai rendu un dernier hommage. Je ne suis sûrement pas la meilleure personne pour faire celui ci, je vais improviser. Comme vous le savez mes relations avec les deux serpentards ont été plutôt houleuse, au début. C'est quelques temps après que Drago, suivi par Blaise, soient venus me voir et aient commencé à me donner des renseignements sur les mangemorts que j'ai appris à les connaître. Sous leurs masques, c'étaient deux garçons gentils, aimant rigoler, intelligents, respectueux, serviables. Ils se sont tous les deux suicidés parce qu'ils ne supportaient pas que toute la population les prennent pour des mangemorts à cause de leurs parents et la façon dont ils étaient traités, ainsi que les pertes qu'ils ont subi. Ils ne supportaient plus de vivre. Ils ont tous les deux commis un meurtre, mais qui n'en a pas fait pendant la guerre et la bataille de Poudlard ? Drago a avada-kedavriser son père mais celui ci était un mangemort, et pour Blaise la mort de Ginny était un accident. Ils ne sont pas plus des assassins que nous. Ils ne méritaient pas la fin qu'ils ont eu. J'espère qu'ils seront plus heureux dans la mort qu'ils l'ont été pendant leurs vie."

Il regagna sa place à coté de ses amis. Toutes les personnes présentes passèrent en silence devant les corps. Ils étaient tous deux allongés, les bras en croix sur l'abdomen vêtus d'une robe blanche. Les linceuls furent tirés avant que les bières soit définitivement fermées. Harry aida le religieux par la suite à faire léviter un cercueil jusqu'à une pièce située à l'arrière contenant le four crématoire.

Deux minutes plus tard, le croyant revint avec deux petites boites cylindriques dans chacune de ses mains. Le cortège sortit, dehors, derrière lui. Ils parcoururent une vingtaine de mètres, avant d'arriver devant une tombe ouverte. Le prêtre fit léviter les deux boites au fond du trou. Celui ci fut refermé et toutes les personnes présentes retournèrent chez elle. Il était bientôt midi.

Harry, Ron et Hermione transplanèrent chez le premier. Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de passer la nuit et rester autant qu'il le faudrait chez Harry afin de lui tenir compagnie et lui remonter le morale. La fille prépara le repas. Elle se contenta de faire cuire des pâtes avec un morceau de viande. Ils n'avaient pas le cœur à manger. Tous picorèrent plus qu'ils ne mangèrent leur assiette. Harry n'avait presque rien avalé lorsqu'il se leva de table afin de se diriger vers les toilettes pour vomir. La vision de Blaise, étalé sur son lit, lui était revenue en mémoire. Hermione le força par la suite à engloutir une tartine de pain.

L'après midi passa lentement dans le salon. Hermione lisant un livre de culture générale pendant qu'Harry et Ron se disputaient des parties d'échecs que le dernier gagna le plus souvent, grâce à ses qualités de joueurs et surtout l'inattention de son adversaire.

Tous soupèrent le soir venu les pommes de terres au four accompagnées de jambon rapidement préparaient. Harry mangea avec moins d'entrain que les autres, mais plus que le midi cependant.

À l'heure du coucher, Hermione et Ron insistèrent pour rester mais Harry leur affirma que tout allait bien, qu'il se sentait mieux, qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux, qu'il ne voulait pas les déranger et qu'il reprendrait les cours le lendemain, même si son proviseur lui avait demandé de rester chez lui une semaine. Hermione fit une moue dubitative lorsque le garçon avoua qu'il allait bien, mais elle finit par renter chez elle en compagnie de Ron lorsque celui ci indiqua qu'Harry était quelqu'un de fort. Ce n'est pas parce que Drago et Blaise s'étaient suicidés récemment qu'Harry ferait de même.

Harry se coucha, heureux que ses amis soit là au moment où il en avait besoin. Rien que leur présence l'aidait. Il pensait moins aux images de la découverte de Blaise, mort dans son lit, et plus au bon moment qu'il avait passé avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Drago et Blaise lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard dans la salle sur demande, sans que personne ne les voit. Le groupe des six, comme ils aimaient s'appeler.

À une heure du matin, Harry était toujours en train de se retourner dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à dormir. Il se leva donc pour prendre une potion de sommeil, qu'il trouva aussitôt.

Cinq heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla en sursaut en sueur. Il avait imaginé Drago Malefoy, pendu, au milieu de sa cellule grise, ses jambes pendant dans le vide.

Il se leva afin de boire un verre d'eau. Voyant l'humidité de ses vêtements et l'impossibilité de retrouver le sommeil tout de suite. Il se décida à prendre une douche, afin de remettre ses idées au clair. Les cadavres de ses amis, non content de venir s'imposer à lui durant la journée venaient lui rendre visite la nuit aussi, durant ses cauchemars. Il aurait pu éviter la mort de ses camarades. Il aurait dû. Il était le sauveur de monde sorcier, celui qui a délivré l'Angleterre de Voldemort. Il avait sauvé des milliers de vie de personnes qu'ils ne connaissait même pas, et n'était même pas capable d'empêcher le suicide de deux de ses meilleurs amis.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas empêché Molly de témoigner contre Drago ? La mort de Ginny aurai été classé sans suite. Sur son dossier il aurait été marqué : "Mort durant la bataille de Poudlard" comme pour de nombreuses autres personnes, dont les tueurs n'avaient pas été retrouvés. Il y avait eu trop de morts ce jour là. La jeune fille aurait mieux préféré cela à ce qu'un de ses amis se retrouvent emprisonné, alors que le sort l'avait atteint par accident.

Il aurait pu soutenir plus fermement que Drago lui avait donné de nombreuses informations capitales, et ainsi peut être aurait il vu sa peine s'alléger. Mais aussi le garçon n'avait rien fait pour prouver son innocence, mais que choisir entre aller en prison ou y envoyer son meilleur ami ?

Et Harry n'aurait peut être pas pu s'opposer à Molly Weasley, sa mère adoptive qui avait tant fait pour lui.

Il en était là dans ses pensées, pendant que l'eau de la douche effleurait sa peau nue, se mélangeant aux perles salées coulant le long de ses joues.

Il se reposait les même questions qu'il se posait depuis trois jours : Pourquoi vivre alors que l'on a perdu des personnes à qui l'on tient ? Pourquoi vivre alors que l'on a accomplit ce que tout le monde attend de nous ? Pourquoi vivre alors que l'on a plus de but ? Pourquoi n'imiterait-il pas Drago et Blaise ? Ainsi, il les rejoindrai, tout comme Ginny, Sirius, ses parents, Remus, Dumbledore. Il pourrait les revoir et expliquer tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'avouer lorsqu'ils étaient encore en vie.

Il venait de prendre sa décision. Il allait retrouver toutes les personnes qui avaient quitté le monde des vivants trop tôt.

Il en avait marre de vivre une vie qui n'était que souffrance. Dès l'âge de ses un an, ses parents étaient décédés. Ensuite il avait dû affronter un mage noir psychopathe. Son parrain fut assassiné, il ne s'est jamais remis complètement de cette perte. Maintenant, c'était Drago puis Blaise qui rejoignaient le royaume des morts. Il avait accompli le pourquoi qu'il était né : Voldemort était mort, plus personne n'avait besoin de lui.

Il éteignit le robinet d'eau et sortit de la douche, il s'essuya rapidement.

Il partit dans la salle à manger où il s'installa à la table du salon et écrivit :

_« Je suis désolé pour la peine que je vous ai fait et que je vais vous faire, mais je ne peux plus vivre comme cela._

_J'ai fait ce que toute la population voulait que je fasse sans rien dire. Tout le monde m'a prit pour un sauveur parce que j'ai résisté à un sort impardonnable à l'âge d'un an. Je n'ai pas eu de vie bien à moi. J'aurai mieux préféré être un inconnu, heureux, qu'un célèbre malheureux._

_J'ai perdu trop de personnes à qui je tenais : mes parents, mon parrain, mon amour et plusieurs amis. Je part les rejoindre. Je ne peux plus vivre sans la personne que j'aime._

_Avant de partir, je voulais remercier Ron et Hermione de m'avoir toujours soutenu, dans toutes les épreuves._

_Tous les Weasley pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce qu'était une vraie famille._

_Toutes les personnes qui m'ont aidé à un moment donné, dans la guerre._

_Je vous souhaite à tous une vie heureuse et beaucoup d'enfants aux cheveux roux._

_Je voudrais être enterré dans une tombe voisine de Drago et Blaise._

_Nous nous reverrons un jour. En attendant ce jour là, vivez votre vie à fond._

_Harry Potter. »_

Il alla ensuite dans son armoire à pharmacie. Il prit ses boites de médicaments barbituriques, des médicaments hypnotiques, sédatifs, anti-convulsifs qui diminuent l'activité du système nerveux central, prescrit juste après la guerre alors qu'il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Les potions ayant un risque plus important de dépendance que les somnifères. Le médecin avait préféré lui prescrire des médicaments et s'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à dormir, il avait le droit de prendre une décoction maximum trois fois par semaine. En tout, il lui restait onze plaquettes de vingt comprimés de cinquante milligrammes.

Harry revint s'asseoir à la table du salon et sortit tous les comprimés de leur emballage. Il les mit dans un petit bol blanc. Il jeta ensuite les boites à la poubelles, à laquelle il mit le feu. Il était déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne pensait plus à rien si ce n'est à mourir. Il se versa un verre d'eau. Avec sa main gauche, il piocha le maximum de comprimés qu'il pouvait prendre. Il les porta à sa bouche et les avala grâce à la boisson. Il refit la même opération plusieurs fois. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Sa vue devenait de plus en plus trouble au fur à mesure. Il posa sa tête entre ses bras sur la table. Il avait prit assez de cachets. Il sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

(-)

À dix huit heures, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent par la poudre de cheminette au douze Square Grimmaurd.

Il voulait voir leur ami afin de savoir comment sa journée s'était déroulée. Il leur avait annoncé la veille qu'il voulait travailler ce jour là. Ils avaient donc préféré partir à leur emploi aussi, et passer le soir. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon par l'âtre, il virent des cheveux bruns sur la table. Ron fit remarquer que son ami s'était endormi sur la table, il devait être fatigué pour s'être assoupi dans une telle position. Ils se demandèrent quelques instants s'il fallait mieux le laisser dormir, il avait l'air de tellement être bien plongé dans les bras de Morphée, ou le réveiller. Ils finirent par choisir la deuxième solution, jugeant que la position était loin d'être bonne, leur ami aurait des douleurs dorsales en se réveillant. Ils s'approchèrent de lui, et le garçon secoua légèrement le brun sur son épaule en émettant des "Harry, Harry".

Ne voyant pas de réponse, il souleva la tête de son ami qui lui parût plus rigide que d'habitude, pendant qu'Hermione se questionnait mentalement sur l'origine de l'odeur désagréable qui flottait dans l'air. Elle poussa un petit cri de peur mêlée d'incrédulité lorsqu'elle vit que son ami était plus pâle que jamais. Quelqu'un qui était rigide, froid, livide et qui dégageait une odeur fétide ne peut qu'être mort. Surtout si cette même personne a devant elle un bol où des médicaments sont présents et une lettre. Ron lâcha d'un mouvement sec l'épaule d'Harry, comme brûlé au vif. Celui ci ne changea pas de position. Cela devait faire quelques heures qu'il était décédé.

Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas quoi faire. Leur ami était mort. Ils devaient prévenir quelqu'un mais ils s'en voulaient terriblement. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas restés passer la nuit ou n'étaient-ils pas passés plus tôt ? Ils avaient très bien vu que le brun n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il voulait le dire.

Ils lurent la lettre laissée à leur porté. Il était désolé de la peine qu'il leur infligeait mais pourquoi s'était-il suicidé ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement en parler, il savait qu'ils étaient tous là pour l'écouter. Comme ça, il s'était suicidé pour rejoindre Drago. Ils savaient que cette perte serait dur à surmonter mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'il en arriverait à une telle extrémité. Avait-il pensé à eux ? vivant, la douleur qu'il ressentait de perdre ainsi tous leurs amis, un à un, d'abord Ginny, puis Drago, suivi par Blaise et maintenant Harry ?

Ils finirent quand même par prévenir le ministère et la famille Weasley qui furent surpris du suicide du garçon. Madame Weasley pleura la mort de quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme son fils. Elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas encore oublié la mort de Ginny.

(-)

La mise en terre était prévue deux jours plus tard. L'enterrement avait lieu à 14h30. Lorsque Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à 13h30, devant la même chapelle que pour Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini, ils ne furent que peu surpris de voir du monde à l'extérieur. Il y avait des centaines de personnes qui n'avaient pas trouvé de place à l'intérieur, celui ci était bondé. Les deux amis durent jouer des pieds et des mains afin de pouvoir s'installer aux places du premier rang où ils étaient supposés se trouver à coté des autres Weasley et amis.

Beaucoup d'inconnus étaient venus. Il y avait une vrai différence entre les obsèques célébrés trois jours auparavant et celle ci. Rita Skeeter était présente dans l'assemblée. Le cercueil du mort était immense, en bois blanc avec des ornements noirs. Une fleur était posée au dessus.

L'homme qui avait dirigé la cérémonie de Drago et Blaise entra à 14h30 précise dans le cœur :

"Bonjour à tous, nous sommes tous réunis en ce jour funeste afin de célébrer l'enterrement d'Harry Potter, grand sorcier qui nous a sauvé de vous savez qui. Il a été retrouvé mort chez lui, il y a deux jours. Je vais confier la parole aux personnes présentes qui le connaissait mieux que moi."

Il s'assit sur sa chaise pendant que Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministre de la magie s'avançait vers le lieu où se trouvait le micro.

"Je suis profondément désolé d'être ici, ce jour, aux funérailles d'Harry Potter. C'était un très grand sorcier, c'est lui qui a mis fin au règne de terreur de Voldemort. Il paraissait fort mais c'était en faite quelqu'un de fragile mentalement. Son enfance fut loin d'être heureuse et il dut se battre dès son plus jeune âge. Les nombreux décès, surtout celui de son parrain alors qu'il avait quinze ans et plus récemment celui de Ginerva Weasley, sa petite amie, l'ont beaucoup affecté et il ne l'a pas supporté. Tout le monde regrettera ce grand homme."

Ron bouillait littéralement sur place, il s'était retenu à de nombreuses reprise de prendre la parole. Depuis quand Ginny et Harry étaient ils ensemble ? Et Kingsley, malgré le fait qu'il ait été un membre de l'ordre du Phœnix, ne connaissait que le superficiel d'Harry. Comment se permettait il de le juger faible ?

Alors que le ministre retournait à sa place au premier rang, Madame Weasley se leva. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, c'est donc d'une voix entrecoupait de sanglot qu'elle fit son discours :

"Harry, même s'il n'était pas mon fils biologique, je le considérai comme tel. C'était un garçon très gentil, serviable. La première fois que je l'ai vu, il ne savait pas comment se rendre sur le quai de la gare King Cross. Je l'ai aidé, il est vite devenu ami avec Ron puis plus tard avec Ginny, ma fille décédée durant la bataille de Poudlard. J'ai encore perdu un enfant." Elle ne put continuer à parler plus longtemps, elle pleurait trop.

Elle regagna donc sa chaise et sa place fut prise par Minerva McGonagall qui raconta un Harry sérieux, impulsif, joyeux, aimant la vie, courageux, peu soucieux des règlements.

Ron n'avait jamais autant apprécié son ancienne enseignante qu'à ce moment là car elle se montrait, comme toujours, juste dans ses propos. Elle montrait la vraie image d'Harry, autant ses qualités que ses défauts, contrairement aux précédentes personnes.

Une dizaine d'intervenants défilèrent ensuite à la barre. Certains connus et d'autres dont les visages ne disaient rien à Ron et Hermione mais qui devaient leur présence au fait qu'ils étaient des sorciers influents. Tous ventaient les qualités exceptionnelles de leur héros, en omettant de préciser qu'il s'était suicidé.

Ron était excédé de toute cette mascarade. Hermione essayait de la calmer mais cela ne fonctionnait que modérément.

Lorsque le religieux voulu reprendre la parole afin de quémander à tous de venir voir le corps du survivant une dernière fois avant que le cercueil soit fermé, et que Ron n'avait pas été appelé à témoigner alors qu'il était son meilleur ami. Celui ci se leva et se dirigea vers l'estrade, il prit le micro et parla d'une voix clair et compréhensible :

"Bonjour à tous, pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas je m'appelle Ronald Weasley. Je suis le meilleur ami d'Harry avec Hermione. C'est nous qui avons découvert son corps et nous n'avons même pas eu la possibilité de témoigner. C'est sur que qui connaît mieux Harry que ses meilleurs amis ? Je vous pose la question, peut être des sorciers qui ne lui avaient jamais parlé et que je souhaiterai remercier pour les éloges qu'ils ont formulés, mais je ne pense pas que d'où est Harry, il apprécie ce que vous avez dit sur lui. Car contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Harry était quelqu'un qui détestait être au devant de la scène, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui accorde des choses qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Je tiens à remercier la professeur McGonagall qui a décrit comment était réellement Harry. Il avait de nombreuses qualités mais aussi des défauts. Il était loin d'être la perfection incarné et l'assumait. Qui peut se vanter d'être parfait dans cette assistance ? Personne. Harry a choisit de mourir. Vous ne faites que des suppositions, vous ne savez même pas pourquoi et ne cherchez même pas à savoir, laissez le tranquille.

Sachez aussi qu'Harry et Ginny n'étaient plus ensemble depuis un certain temps et qu'Harry avait tourné la page. Je regrette qu'il ne soit plus là aujourd'hui, mais personne n'aurai pu le retenir. S'il ne serait pas mort il y a deux jours, il l'aurait été aujourd'hui. La balance était déséquilibrée, Hermione et moi contre toutes les personnes qu'il a perdu : le choix est simple. Avant de partir, je voudrai vous poser une question : Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Vous ne connaissez pour la plus part même pas Harry. À part qu'il a tué Voldemort, vous ne savez rien de lui, vous l'avez peut être même pris pour un fou à une certaine période. Je regrette que cet enterrement se soit déroulé dans de telle condition. Jamais Harry n'aurai voulu que tant de monde soit présent."

Il se mit au pied du cercueil où l'on voyait le cadavre, Hermione l'avait rejoint. Ensemble, il murmurèrent un "Adieu Harry, soit heureux quelque soit l'endroit où tu es." La foule s'écarta afin de les laisser passer jusqu'à la porte où ils transplanèrent chez eux, main dans la main. Ils en avaient marre de toute cette comédie, comme Ron l'avait fait remarquer, jamais Harry n'aurait voulu cela. Ils reviendraient plus tard, lorsque tout le monde serait partit.

La cérémonie se termina comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompu. Harry fut enterré dans sa tombe imposante blanche où était affichée en lettre dorée son nom. Le ministère avait voulu lui offrir une sépulture dans un grand cimetière de la capitale où reposait les plus grands sorciers, mais Hermione et Ron s'étaient battus pour que le garçon puisse être enterré au lieu qu'il avait choisi. Heureusement pour eux, le ministère n'avait pu aller contre la dernière volonté d'Harry exprimait dans sa lettre de suicide, même s'il avait essayé. Le cimetière se vida peu à peu lorsque le garçon fut mit en terre. Tout le monde retourna chez lui.

Les amis proches d'Harry furent les derniers à quitter les lieux après avoir discourut un moment sur le comportement de Ron que certains, tel que Madame Weasley, jugeaient inacceptable alors que d'autres, tel que Neville, cautionnaient.

(-)

Alors que l'on pouvait penser que le lieu était vide, quatre esprits, invisible aux yeux des mortels, vêtus d'une robe longue blanche étaient derrière un grand arbre prés des tombes. Un garçon blond pris la parole en premier :

"Voilà ta cérémonie finie, mon amour, nous allons devoir retourner au paradis.

Un brun ajouta : en tous cas, il y avait plus de monde aujourd'hui que quand c'était nous, Drago. Ce n'est pas juste."

Le blond eut un petit sourire, mais se fut une jeune fille rousse qui se moqua :

"mais c'est que tu serais jaloux, mon petit blaisouchéri." Deux garçons s'esclaffèrent pendant que le dit blaisouchéri faisait une grimace, en suppliant la fille de ne plus l'appeler ainsi. Pour se faire pardonner, la fille embrassa le garçon. Mais le moment fut coupé, les deux autres personnes présentes criaient au manque de décence, mais on leur rétorqua qu'eux n'était pas mieux.

Le silence s'installa durant deux minutes. Il fut brisé par un brun à lunettes qui réalisa qu'il faudrait peut être qu'ils rentrent et qu'il était pressé d'avoir la suite du récit de Sirius sur le mariage de ses parents. Tous acquiescèrent mais Ginny reprit :

"N'empêche heureusement que James est déjà mort, parce que sinon il l'aurait été quand Lily l'a entendu nous avouer que c'était de sa faute que le gâteau était tombé sur Lily lors de leur mariage. Ils sont fort tes parents, Harry.

- On rigole bien avec eux, c'est sur. Par contre, je propose que nous évitions Dumbledore. La mort ne l'a pas privé de ses précieux bonbons au citron et je risque d'en faire une overdose, confessa Harry.

- Et tu es bien placé pour nous parler d'overdose, imbécile, répliqua d'un ton acerbe Drago.

- C'était pour te rejoindre ! De quoi tu te plains. Je me suicide pour toi et j'ai quoi comme remerciement ? Je me fait traiter d'imbécile.

- C'est ce que tu es, se moqua le blond, mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime."

Drago vola rapidement un baiser à son ami avant que le second couple cri au scandale et trouble à la pudeur.

"Nous ne reviendrons plus de sitôt ici, annonça Blaise.

- Ron et Hermione doivent mourir dans un peu plus de vingt ans dans un accident de la route provoqué par un moldu qui va trop boire avant de prendre le volant, déclara Ginny.

- Nous serons là pour les accueillir, affirma Harry.

- À dans vingt ans alors," conclu Drago, en s'adressant au lieu.

Tous ensemble, ils firent un décompte en débutant à dix et disparurent lorsqu'ils prononcèrent le chiffre zéro.

À l'entrée du cimetière apparurent, quelques seconde plus tard, Ron et Hermione avec quatre fleurs. Ils se dirigèrent vers les tombes de leurs amis et les déposèrent dessus. Avant de partir, ils murmurèrent d'une seul voix : "Nous ne vous oublierons jamais".

FIN

* * *

Voilà c'est fini.

En prison il y a trois tentatives de suicide par jour et un suicide effectif tous les trois jours.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en cliquant sur le bouton review.


End file.
